


just one day

by jemmasimns



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmasimns/pseuds/jemmasimns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not good with kids,” May responded, her position unmoved. She looked briefly down at the child, but the girl seemed lost in thought. At least to that extent, she reminded May an awful lot like her currently passive mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just one day

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from tumblr @ http://agentsimns.tumblr.com/post/115787501229/skimmons-prompt-skye-and-jemma-desperately-need
> 
> currently accepting skimmons/aos prompts

“It’s justone day, May,  _please_ ,” Skye insisted, squeezing her daughter’s hand and furrowing her eyebrows. Jemma, to her best abilities, was trying to stay out of the discussion. She wasn’t one for conflict–conflict with Melinda May specifically–but the pair definitely needed a day to themselves. She had been hounded with work at the lab for months, and Skye and her barely got to exchange a sentence between shifts as of late.

“I’m not good with kids,” May responded, her position unmoved. She looked briefly down at the child, but the girl seemed lost in thought. At least to that extent, she reminded May an awful lot like her currently passive mother.

“She’s really not a lot to handle,” Skye stressed, “honestly, all you have to do is give her food every few hours and make sure she doesn’t fall off the back porch. There’s your two step guide to parenting!”

“No offense, Skye, but I think I’ve learned that much from just trying to keep  _you_  out of trouble in the past few years,” May deadpanned. Jemma couldn’t help but giggle.

“Look,” Skye sighed, sending Jemma a pointed look, “we’ll do whatever you want. We haven’t had time off in months.”  
  
“–A week or so, Skye, more like–” Jemma interrupted, but was cut off by Skye as she sent a pleading look back to her. May raised an eyebrow.

“Why don’t you just get a babysitter?” May said, “Like normal parents?”

To this, Skye froze a bit, and Jemma decided it was her time to speak up.

“We’re afraid, err, Abby may harbor similar powers to Skye herself,” Jemma spoke, “we wouldn’t want someone with… inexperience to have to deal with that. For both their safety and Abby’s.”

“That’s serious, Skye, have you seen any symptoms?” May tensed, suddenly very concerned with the state of their three year old child.

“No, no, nothing yet,” Skye said defensively, “chill. We just want to be extra careful. Or, atleast, Jemma does–”

“We’ve talked about this, Skye,” Jemma began, scrunching up her nose.

“Anyway,” Skye spoke before Jemma could continue, “yeah.”

“Fine,” May said, exchanging a look between the two, “but you owe me one.”

“Of course,” Jemma said, utterly grateful, “anything. We’ll only be out a day.”

“When she says anything, she obviously means anything below 25 dollars–” Skye interjected, but Jemma silenced her with an adorable scowl, proceeding to shove her wife in the arm.

“Oh, please, it will definitely be in the 75 plus range,” May said teasingly, albeit still stone-faced. The mothers’ pleading over, she leaned down toward the smaller girl, observing her curious face.

“Hello, who are you?” Abby greeted, her excitement very alike to both of her parents.

“Hello,” May said, a hint of a smile on her own lips, “I’m Agent May.”  
  
“Hello Agent May,” Abby mimicked, her face contorted, “that is a funny name. I haven’t heard it before.”

“Agent isn’t a name,” May shook her head, “it’s a title.”

“A title? Kind of like how mommy says her title is, uh, Bye-o-ch-em-ist?”

“Kind of like that. It’s how you know what something is about.”

“So what are you about, Agent May?” Abby said, sporting a wide toothed grin.

“Well, for today,” May looked up, meeting the adoring eyes of the two mothers’, staring at each other as if they had just received the most wonderful gift in the world, “I’m all about taking care of you.”


End file.
